Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices can emit radio waves at a radiofrequency (RF) that can cause disturbance and/or damage to surrounding electronic equipment (e.g., medical equipment, life support equipment). In some instances, it may be necessary to image a patient that is connected to life support (e.g., mechanical ventilation, oxygen, intravenous medications/hydration, etc.). The life support equipment can experience substantial interference from the RF.
External RF radiation (e.g., emitted by electric lines, radio signals, medical equipment, etc.) can interfere with MRI devices and/or can affect an operation of the MRI device. Accordingly, MRI devices are typically deployed in a dedicated MRI room to prevent from RF radiation emitted by MRI devices from exiting the MRI room and/or to prevent an external RF radiation from entering the MRI room.
Deployment of MRI devices in RF shielded room can be expensive and can require dedicated space within a hospital, doctor's office and/or other institution using MRI devices. Therefore, it can be desirable to deploy MRI devices without requiring a RF shielded room.